


Wilson-Parker

by GoddessOfShitpost



Series: Confeserie [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Comics Spoilers, Deadpool Isn't As Goofy As He Is Here, M/M, Mentions of Shiklah/Deadpool, THIS SHIT SOFT AGAIN, Wade-centric?, i hit 1000 hits on thank you daddy and now im crying, sigh, this is my gift for yalla, yalls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 05:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessOfShitpost/pseuds/GoddessOfShitpost
Summary: Shiklah appears in one of the most unexpected days she could appear.





	Wilson-Parker

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR TAKING MY THANK YOU DADDY FIC TO 1000 HITS. JESUS CHRIST. I never thought it even get 500! Oh wow, this is a lot. Thank you so much! Here's to celebrating!

Deadpool sighed dramatically loud. The suited man beside him, raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong, man? Nervous? Aw, man, I remember when Em and I got married. Don't worry, it's totally norma--" Suddenly, a gloved finger flew to his lips, cutting his sentence off. "I'm not worried about _that_ , Shane. I'm just disappointed." He finished, and took his finger off. "About?" Wade deadpanned at him from behind his mask. "Logan would've been my best man!" Shane was silent, unsure of how to react. Needless to say though, he was a little bit insulted. "I mean, don't get me wrong," Wade continued, as if reading his mind. "You've been a great friend. You've been the father that my daughter always wanted! But, geez...Logan couldn't have stayed alive until I got married again?" He finished grumbling. 

"Wade?" 

"Hmm?"

"Has anyone ever told you Logan didn't actually like you that much?"

"What are you talking abo--"

The sound of wedding songs interrupted their conversation. People shut up and straightened in their seats. Wade subconsciously patted his suit for any lost crinkles. 

It was a slow procession. Wade's patience ran thin and just after Ellie (A flower girl) sat down, he ordered for them to quicken up the pace or he's going to have to take out his frustrations on _someone_.

They complied. A lot of the guests wore simple red and whites, the color theme of their wedding, but some wore costumes. Well, it was really just Wade, Peter, Emily Preston and Steve Rogers (NOT THAT DISGUSTING SECRET EMPIRE ONE MIND YOU). Emily didn't have time to wear her dress as she was coming back from a last-minute mission. And Steve Rogers just got informed. Of course, Peter knew that Wade had friends and family who didn't know about his identity yet. So he couldn't risk it.

As for Wade?

Wade didn't want to embarrass Peter by letting people see the montrosity under the mask.

However, all thoughts and shame left when Peter entered the room. They still wore tuxedos, just for the hell of it, over their costumes and Peter looked great in his. His assistant, Anna Maria (Who wore a dark mask distorting the view of her face to hide the CEO Peter Parker identity) walked him down the aisle.

Jesus Christ, he was going to enjoy smashing that ass later.

 

The ceremony went by quick (Probably because Wade demanded to skip all the formalities and get to the part where they make out) and soon the newly-weds found themselves in the reception eating cake. It wasn't fancy, but it was huge. The dance floor was crowded with laughing guests and awkward interactions between some of the people Wade invited. Under the table, he and Peter held hands, just content in each other's company.

The voices in his head were quiet, replaced by the buzz of soft chatter and romantic music.

He had a daughter he loved and a boyfriend, no, a husband he cared for a lot.

He was happy.

A familiar voice urged him out of his thoughts. "Hey, Wade, someone's here to see you. They're in the balcony." Emily was smiling, but her voice kept its constant urgency. Wade shot Peter a look as he stood up, and the other nodded in response.

When he walked out, he saw the last person he thought he'd see on his wedding day. 

"Shiklah."

"Wade." She acknowledged his presence and momentarily turned toward him. She leaned on the railings that overlooked the city of New York. He did the same. "...It's been a while." He commented. She laughed softly. "You're less chatty than usual. Overwhelmed, maybe?" She suggested, keeping a subtle smirk on her face. "Yeah, I guess a little." She hummed in response. "I can see that. You and him seem happy together, I can appreciate that." She paused. "...You're definitely happier than when were were married." Wade silenced.

"Bullshit." 

"Excuse me?"

"I loved you, Shiklah." Wade stated, more sincerity seeping into his voice than intended. "As did I. But things change. You change. You end up marrying your dear Spiderman. I end up marrying Dracula." She chuckled. "Why are you here?" He finally asked. "I just wanted to say,"

She took his hands into hers.

"I hope this marriage will be better than ours could ever hope to be. You deserve happiness too, Wade." They shared a quiet moment before the emcee's voice interrupted them over the speakers.

"Alright, in a few moments we're going to have to pause this partying for the lovely couple's first dance!"

"Thank you, Shiklah."

"You're welcome. Now, you should probably go back to your groom. It is a bit controversial to be with your ex-wife on your wedding day, isn't it?"

He smiled at her as he walked back into the reception hall.

Their dance was awkward (Wade kept 'accidentally' grinding into him) but it was enojoyable nonetheless. The guests went home with a pleasant mood and a food stomach. Ellie went home with a sugar rush and Wade got what Shiklah always wanted him to have.

Just pure bliss.

(He also got a lot of, **other** things that night, but that's not PG.)

Sometimes, even when you think you're the last person to ever be given any sort of hope, the world will do the opposite and pull a "Haha Made You Think Tho" on you. 

And it will be amazing when you get to it.


End file.
